


猫咪

by Buptist



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 双性另类bg
Relationships: Kaito/Kizzy (High & Low)
Kudos: 15





	猫咪

kizzy今天起得早——这是应该的，毕竟昨晚接到rocky电话换衣服出门收拾残局的没他一份。昨晚只有kaito去了，但rocky不会为这个事骂他，那家伙把他当半个女人看，睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
所以今天就算翘班你也给我睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。kizzy想，不准备睡了，小心把自己挪起来，钻进kaito怀里。  
他并不是准备安分地享受一下男友的怀抱，kizzy也注定不懂什么叫做在人怀中醒来的浪漫，硬要想象的话，他倒是觉得大清早把人口醒蛮浪漫的，也许kaito也会喜欢。  
不过现下他不准备这么做，kizzy掀起kaito的T恤，一路去摸他的腹肌。kaito睡得很沉，被他不算暖和的手摸上去也没醒，看得出来昨天忙了很久。其实半夜kizzy在他回来的时候醒过一次，只不过没能完全清醒，迷迷糊糊地被kaito索吻，但kaito还是体贴他，只亲了两下就放他去睡，自己一个人轻手轻脚洗澡去了。  
kizzy在此远比他要任性，对于吵醒睡眠不足的伴侣没有任何负罪感，摸了两下维持良好的腹肌，从腹肌滑进裤腰，很快抓到了一个灼热柱体。kaito正在晨勃，虽然还没完全苏醒，不过也是沉甸甸一块。他忍不住拿手替kaito撸动了两下，指尖被精水沾的湿漉漉，kaito被他伺候得翻了一个身，改成仰面躺倒，喉管中泄出两声喘息，但是没醒。  
kizzy就准备更加放肆地为所欲为，自己坐起身来，在离kaito远一点的地方踢掉了内裤，一路从自己的卵袋往下摸，摸到了会阴处那处肉缝。kizzy生来就是这样，他也喜欢这样子的身体，乐在其中，并不以两种性征为耻，kaito之前跟他去海外是想去看看手术能不能把他改变成单一性别，kizzy的女性生殖器官发育的很好，他更喜欢这一边。医生对他进行了检查，确认了一下没什么问题，本来快要签字了，rocky又把他们叫回来，rocky对他的身体状况一知半解，以为他是单纯的去做手术，kizzy才不跟他解释，任他误会。  
kizzy把手指放进嘴里舔湿，岔开腿自己先探进去一只手指，有时候kaito不想找润滑(毕竟对于他们擦枪走火也是常有的事)就会这样帮他扩张女穴。他们的手指甲很齐，kaito在这些地方意外的严谨，还会监督kizzy别留太长，为的是避免弄伤他。  
被唾液浸得湿滑的手指探进闭合的穴口，一寸寸插进去，只有两根，不是特别困难，肉穴很快吞吃下去，kizzy能摸到自己还有点干涩的肉壁，内部温暖、柔媚地贴上手指。他熟门熟路地用两根手指将肉缝舒张，放任细微的空气往里面挤，一边把拇指也伸进去，去沟道里揉自己的女蒂。  
敏感的蒂珠被刺激，快感从下身往上涌，也许是潮水——情潮，就这样往上涌，把kizzy本来就开发完全的身体往内部拖拽。女穴在这种快乐下开始自发的分泌一些液体，反哺到湿润的手指上把它弄得更湿，有些顺着手指尖往下流，在指缝暧昧的拉长丝。kizzy很快含不住自己的呻吟声，他连自己的舌头都含不住，又顾忌还在睡的kaito，只能仰头小声地叫着。但是腿却越张越大，没羞没躁地门户打开，一只手也伸进睡衣去捏自己的乳首，没轻没重地折腾柔软的乳珠，揉出一粒坚硬凸起的圆豆。  
肉穴里面是暖的，kizzy觉得自己的脸也是烫的，当然不是因为羞耻心，只是那种快意化身潮热，要把他吞吃入骨。kizzy停了一会儿才勉强找回神志，他差点忘了今天是为了什么，此时此刻他的下身已经湿透了，阴茎挺立，花穴泛着水光，还有点兜不住的淫水顺着插进去的手指缝隙流出来，打湿了他的毛发。  
kizzy舔舔嘴唇，忍耐住了想要继续自渎的手指，虽然就这样去一次也很好，但他今早不想做这个。他的下身因为突然被搁置几乎是肿痛的，淫靡的阴唇渴望更加激烈的抚慰，让kizzy不免身心抖变得期待起来，期待kaito。  
他往kaito那里爬动，把自己外面晾冷的肌肤贴近kaito热烘烘的肉体。kaito还在晨勃，穿一条棉质内裤，没穿睡裤，刚好方便了他。kizzy就赤裸着跪坐在他的身上，拿自己还在滴水的肉缝隔着布料去夹kaito半勃的肉棒。kizzy阴阜大开，两片阴唇研磨在内裤的缝线上，好像是不小心摩擦到了尖利的边角，一时间比其他地方磨得更重，使他忍不住小声叫了出来。  
kaito被他夹醒喊醒时，kizzy的肉穴还在他的阳具上来回磨蹭，但他湿透的穴口根本夹不住还隔着一层布料的肉棒，淫水全部蹭在了棉质内裤上，连着kaito自己分泌的前液，这条内裤算是里外全部湿透了。  
kizzy见他醒了，也不觉得自己大清早拿男朋友磨穴是个什么羞耻事情，相反也不去做那些浪荡动作了，直接坐在了kaito的大腿上俯身去摸他的脸，笑意盈盈，分外无辜：“kaito，怎么这么早醒了？”  
kaito不接他的话茬，抓住他的手指，kizzy的手指还是湿湿的，都是黏腻的淫水。kaito亲了亲他的手心，表示自己虽然醒了，但kizzy还是可以尽情做他想做的。  
kaito在床事时大概是最听话的，按部就班地跟着kizzy的意思来做，现下也只是微微坐起身看着kizzy。  
kizzy皱了皱脸，一边说这样的kaito一点也不可爱，一边让kaito曲起一支腿，他就把自己坐在了曲起的腿弯上自慰给kaito看。柔嫩的花穴在kaito骨感明显的膝盖上前后研磨，kizzy要当心自己不要坐得太深致使肉户直接压在骨头上，跪坐的双腿都开始颤抖。  
kaito冷眼旁观他自编自导的一场艳舞，睡衣还挂在身上，只能从下摆处看见一节细腰。不平整的膝盖光是这样是碰不到花心的，kizzy想要侧身一点去夹紧阴蒂，扭着腰挪动自己，kaito却在此时坏心眼地向上一顶，嶙峋的骨骼边缘捣开一点阴阜，卡进了甬道，这使kizzy几乎登时潮吹了。肉穴舒张，汁水从身体内处涌出，又把骨头卡进穴里卡得更深，淫水就顺着这个间隙往外流，淅沥沥打湿了kaito的膝盖，在上面淋漓一层蜜色。  
kizzy挺着腰把自己上半身往人眼前送，头后仰，他在潮吹的时候忍不住叫出声，浑身肌肉绷紧、发抖，只有女穴被快感泡得松软。kaito捞了一把他的腰，防止他直接这样仰倒下去，kizzy下意识贴上来，在kaito耳边向他撒娇说难受。  
kaito皱了一下眉，kizzy就又笑，嘴唇蹭在他耳边，像是与皮肤交换一个纯洁的吻，吐息却是热的，声音还带着高潮后的甜意、软的、恶劣的："kaito，还有前面……"  
kaito让他起身，脱下自己已经被两个人反复折腾的湿透的内裤，他脱到一半kizzy就又蹭上来了，把自己的阴茎往他下身挤，像是只急色的猫咪，迫不及待地黏上来。kaito只能保持着这样把他抱住，内裤挂在小腿上慢慢踢掉，kizzy过来吻他的嘴唇，kaito就拿一只手安抚地梳着他的头发，另一只手伸下去抚慰他们贴在一起的阴茎。  
kizzy的下半身湿漉漉，潮吹涌出来的水大部分蹭在了kaito的腿上，也有部分打湿了他的下体。kaito只摸了一下，水流了他一手，kaito就带着这些水去帮他撸动，两根肉茎贴在一起，隔一层滑腻的水膜。kizzy女穴高潮的疲惫感渐渐被肉茎的快感取代，他又不安地扭了扭腰，肉穴淅淅沥沥的往底下淌着水。  
kizzy抬高屁股，把自己从kaito的掌控中择出去一点，用手指掰开自己的女穴，那穴被水泡得太湿太软，他拿手指都握不住嫩肉，只好往里面戳刺一点，吞了小半节指尖在穴里。抬起头望着kaito说：“好了，不要了……kaito，插进来……"  
他的简直是朝令夕改，在床上提各种任性要求，但kaito被他弄得呼吸沉重，伸手过来拎kizzy的腰，kizzy不算轻，在kaito手里却像只猫咪，轻轻抬起来又狠劲按下去。  
肉穴发出下流的吞吃声，kizzy半声呻吟压在嗓子里，明明是他自己的要求，他却先一步肌肉绷紧的发着抖。kaito安抚地舔一舔他的耳垂，舌头在没有佩戴任何饰品的耳洞上反复试探，任由kizzy一边轻声骂他，一边自己上下起伏。  
毕竟好孩子不会任由年长者坐在自己身上，摆腰吞吃自己硬挺的肉棒，sword里没有纯粹的好孩子。kaito想起来昨天晚上处理的人，肌肉的触感和kizzy好像也没有什么差别，柔软、温暖，带着生命的气息，让人爱不释手，他就面对着躺倒无力的人，多大了几拳。  
kizzy指责他的心不在焉，说这样自己不想动了，kaito任由他色厉内茬地威胁，肉棒被他的女穴急切地吮吸着，淫水顺着交合的地方滴到了kaito的大腿上。  
但kaito从不与他不计较这些，只是提起kizzy的腰，再把他按下来，同时自己动了动阴茎。kizzy只来得及"呀——"的叫了一声，就被他的龟头卡进了阴道口，窄口收缩吮吸着kaito的顶端，他爽的头皮发麻。  
但kizzy这次没有吹潮，与之相对的是他硬了半天的肉棒终于被榨出精液，前穴夹得更紧，kaito不得不拍拍他的屁股让他放松一点。  
kizzy被他的游刃有余激到，忍不住拿手去拧他的乳头，但他还未平复的手太抖，被kaito抓起，然后整个人被带的侧倒。kaito拔出自己的性具，终于受够了kizzy有一下没一下的挑拨，把人按在了床上，开始大开大合干他。  
搭档的甬道被他操开，不知道是不是错觉，kizzy觉得这样比刚才进得更深一点。kaito的龟头就在他的宫口反复研磨，一定要把柔嫩的小口磨到酥麻，但又不肯直接捅进去，只是磨他敏感的穴肉。kizzy忍不住哭出声音来，他也不知道自己是想要逃跑还是怎样，开始在kaito的钳制下扭着腰想要他放手，但下身却不断迎合着往肉棒上送。  
"等，等一下……"也许正常情况下的kizzy还有一战之力，但现在的kizzy根本没法反抗kaito，只能被他插成一汪春水。  
kaito终于如他愿插进了宫口，很快又整根拔出，这种摩擦太激烈，kizzy浑身的感觉好像都集中在了下身，他的阴茎又硬了，夹在自己和kaito的腹肌之间，忍不住要伸手去碰。kaito把他的腿折起，方便自己进的更深，放任kizzy撸动两下自己的阴茎，没想到他又往两个人交合的地方摸。  
kizzy觉得自己的肉穴已经不是自己的，是个给kaito操熟的肉套子，这种感觉让他兴奋难耐，不自觉把手摸到了自己大开的肥厚阴唇，指甲尖还碰了碰kaito粗硬的阴茎。kaito呼吸粗重，kizzy总是知道怎么让他的欲望更上一层，他打开身下人的大腿，更狠地操进子宫里。  
kizzy被他顶到最深，快感上涌，眼神涣散，夹不住的下半身变得奇怪，热、还有一种熟悉的幸福感。他淫水涌出，像是从自己的肉体里面挤出香甜的汁液，自被抵住的宫口里面泄出来，尽数打在了插在体内的阳具上，烫得kaito精关一紧，后脚射给了他。  
kizzy的阴茎也在断断续续的射精，比起说射精不如说是多余的快感带着他吐精，只是一股股往外吐着水。kaito从他体内抽出去，抽离穴口时带出淫靡的“啵"声，kizzy四肢大敞，下体收不拢的阴唇煽情的张翕着，淫水夹着精液往底下流，在床单上形成失禁一样的水渍。  
太过色情的场景看得kaito忍不住脸红，轻手轻脚去帮kizzy揉他的肚子。


End file.
